Best Breakfast
by WestGirlLiz
Summary: Becks in a very giddy mood and he loves making Jade breakfast, it goes to plan...as soon as Jades gets in the kitchen. Just a but of Bade fluff.


**Hey guys, hope you enjoy this little Bade fluff just a quick notice if you have request for me ask me on my tumblr or on a review, my tumblr is westgirlliz** thanks guys hope you enjoy this one.

Jades POV  
What is this music popping out in the RV it's 10am on a Saturday morning I should be having a lie in with Beck but that's slightly hard seen as though he is the me MAKING THE NOISE! I got up out of bed and cleaned myself up, Beck was singing at the top of his lungs to Just the Girl I'm looking for apparently it reminds him of me so much it's scary if you haven't heard it hear it it's a good tune.

"Beck! Must you sing so loudly" but he ignored me I could tell he was in a cheery mood, I walked over near him expand watched him in the kitchen singing, just in his pyjamas bottoms and no shirt seeing his perfect abs he looked at me singing and walked over to me

"'cause she's bittersweet she knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else she's a mystery  
She's too much for me but I keep comin' back for more she's just the girl I'm lookin' for" by the time he sang that chorus his arms were wrapped around my waist

"Oh you keep coming back for more?" He smiled at me

"I always will baby" he kissed my neck making feel relaxed and loved

"That sing is about you, I wrote a song exactly like this about you says a lot" okay I admit it does match me

"What are you doing anyway" he smirked at me

"Making pancakes" he ran back in the kitchen jumping around "From scratch?!" He looked back at me surprised at my comment

"What? I'm a good cook! Aren't I!" It was pretty okay but I just wanted to keep him in a great mood.

"Yeah babe you're a great cook" Beck pulled a big grin at me, I thought as the lovely girlfriend I am I would help him out, I slowly walked over to inside the kitchen and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and leaned her head against his bare back, so soft and warm all tanned and perfect okay so I wasn't really helping but I was giving him love and affection which is making him ridiculously lucky I turned my head and kissed his back.

"Being all soft there baby?" I chuckled "Don't get used to it" I whispered, I heard him then chuckle I let go of him and turned my head to the clock

"How long have you been making these pan-" then as u turned around he threw flour in my face...he threw flour in MY FACE I spat the flour out of my mouth

"Beck!' He laughed at me hysterically.

"Oh babe I'm sorry ha-"

I then picked up flour and put it in his face now I found it amusing, I giggle at his ghostly flour face

"Is that funny?"

"It is now hahaha!" I pointed at his nose he got some pancake mix in his hands

"Beck no...no no no I'm serious!" He chased me round the room back into the kitchen slapping it on my cheeks, okay you want to play it like that I got a handful and slapped it on his abs he looked at his abs then back at me

"What is that meant to do?" I smiled deviously

"This" I lowered my head to his abs and licked it off, his belly went up and down laughing I stood up properly so I was facing him and pressed my lips against his, without him knowing a got hold of an egg, raised my hand and slammed it on his hair his mouth opened against mine in shock

"Jade!" I giggle and put my finger and his chin.

"Aw baby I'm sorry" he tried to pull back acting hurt

"No come here" I smiled and pulled him back in still kissing him. He cleaned his hair up then actually made the pancakes I sat on the bed waiting for them, I crossed my legs and pulled out my hand for the plate of pancakes he sat facing me.

"Like them?"

"I preferred them on your abs to be honest" he arched on eyebrow and lay back...what? He layer my pancake on his abs.

"Go for it"

"I was kidding" I tapped his leg but I leaned over and ate the strawberry on lay on his stomach before getting my pancake and eating it off my plate

"That was very nice thank you babe" he smiled and leaned his head closer to mine

"My pleasure baby" Beck gave me a quick peck, I wanted more though I pulled his face back and pressed his lips against mine hard I wrapped my arms around his neck I laid back with him then on top of me...no we didn't do anything it was the morning anyway don't have the energy,

"I love you"

"I love you too baby" he stoked my hair as he lay beside me after our little event I was in a cute mood like him and Beck could tell, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Wow I should make you pancakes more often" I giggled,

"Or I should lick pancake mix off your stomach more often" he shrugged his shoulders

"What ever floats your boat baby" I rolled my eyes, cheesy comments but hey I love his cheesy comments it's one of the reason why I love him more than life. Pancakes are good, especially making them.


End file.
